Enlighten the Path
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Two boys come from the future, bearing grave news of a new war coming their way in fifty years. Will everyone be ready for this war? Can Ichigo tend to his two sons from the future? Who else is going to pop out from the future!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

**Enlighten the Path**

**- Now -**

(Oji* — Uncle)

A meeting was assembled during midday in the usual chambers of the first quarter that was under the Commanding-General's watch, and it of course made everyone rather curious as to what was going on. The three eldest captains that stood were patiently waiting for the reason of while they were summoned from their units, while some of the others were not so great about being near disliked captains. Already, Zaraki Kenpachi of the eleventh squad and Kurotsuchi Mayuri of the twelfth squad were bickering at one another, causing the captains of the other squads to roll their eyes with distaste. Perhaps the only one who did not mind their senseless bickering was the captain of the fifth squad who had joined after his death in the human word; yes, by request of seven fellow captain's and the Commanding-General himself, Kurosaki Ichigo became a captain. It was rather pathetic of how he died—someone as strong as he was had died from some sort of virus a couple of years back, but he was barely in his human body in order to take care of it for that matter. Everyone somehow managed to fight for his behalf due to the hollow in his soul, but he showed the government in Soul Society that he had dominance over this danger, which allowed him the chance to be accepted instead of dealt with as a threat.

"Forgive the sudden summoning for you all, but I thank you for showing at the urgent calling," the old man started, "a message had been delivered earlier this morning, but the ones delivering this message are rather difficult to communicate with." This had everyone raise a confused brow to this, and none knew exactly how to react. "The messengers declared that all of you must be present for this message to be acknowledged," he looked to the orange-haired man at his left side, "with that said, I will leave the two in your care; Fifth Squad Taichou, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Hearing his name called out made him baffled, "wha—?"  
>His cry went unheard, "bring them in!" He announced.<br>"H-Hey wait—" too late, the doors were already opening.

The guards outside the chamber pushed open the doors and at the entrance were two small kids; an orange-haired boy and a white-haired boy that stood at the same height in shinigami outfits, to top it all off, they both had a zanpakutou on their back. All eyes went to the little ones in confusion while instantly noticing undeniable characteristics of the boys looking like fellow captain members Kurosaki Ichigo of the fifth squad, Hitsugaya Toushirou of the tenth squad, and Ukitake Juushirou of the thirteenth squad. Both of the two had vanished from their sight in order to tackle the fifth squad captain down as they cheered with pure delight upon seeing him, yet somehow it seemed that they knew who he was before the doors had a chance to be opened. What had everyone's attention was that, for just a brief moment, they all lost sight of the two little children which meant that their speed was top class… meaning that the two of them were obviously no ordinary shinigami. Finally managing to capture the two rascals by their collars before they gave him any head trauma from their cheering, he set the two down and glared at them both of them for tackling him in the first place, and yet they just grinned at him with stupid looks on their faces. Seeing how his glare did not succeed on the two children for the tackle, he crossed his arms in the sleeves of his haori while looking upon them, but they still gave him the goofy grins and smiles—obviously these two were _not_ intimidated.

"We did what you told us to do Daddy!" They stated in unison.

All of the captains took a step away from the fifth squad captain in surprise as to hearing what the boys had called this man such a foreign name because none of them had any kids at the moment other that Kurotsuchi Mayuri, but he created Kurotsuchi Nemu—but she did not count! Everyone's attention went towards Kurosaki Ichigo's now paling face as both ends of his lips began rapidly twitch endlessly at the announcement the two had declared this complete made up fantasy of him being their father. His attention went pleadingly towards the Commanding-General who would only nod at him to get the answers from the kids, which was not something that he really wanted to do at the moment due to severe head trauma at what all has just happened. It seemed that no one would be willing to talk to these little ones for him, and so he took in a deep breath to try keeping what sanity he had left, and talked to the kids gently as if talking to his two little sisters that he had missed so terribly for the past twenty or so years.

"So, are you the messengers that were sent?" Ichigo asked sheepishly.

"Daddy said to use the Kuchiki Clan gates to come back to this time portal," the white-haired boy replied and fished out something out of his robes and raised it up to the man, "once we were to arrive, we had to have every taichou gathered together as you told us to." The two then spoke in unison, "you should know what to do with it because Urahara-oji* gave it to you long ago."

Ichigo stared widely at the little black glass sphere with astonishment, "that's…"

"Ichigo-kun, what is that?" Juushirou asked a little worriedly; mysterious objects startled him.  
>"I asked Urahara-san to make this about ten years ago in case we ever needed help." He replied.<br>Mayuri snorted at this and demanded, "then hurry up and tell us what it is already, I'm interested."  
>"Ah shut up already," Kenpachi growled in annoyance, "just 'cause it's something new to us all."<br>Before they could start a fight, Komamura Sajin of the Seventh Squad spoke, "how about it then?"

"Ah," Ichigo nodded and started, "it's basically a transmitter that I requested for." He looked up to the canine, "after going through all of those experiences, I thought it would be a good idea in case we ever needed back up from allies." His hand went into his robe and brought out a little glass ball to show them, "Urahara-san said that once something is recorded into it, it would turn black, and as you can see, I haven't used mine yet." He waved it twice before putting it in his sleeve.

"Kurosaki taichou, will you present the message that has been sent to us?" The old man asked.

"The message in this ball can only be viewed once, so with all due respect, I suggest we have a recording done by Kurotsuchi-san." Ichigo stated seriously for all of his fellow captains in the room right now. "Also, block off all light sources so we can view it better."  
>"I'll create a recording with this chip," Mayuri held out a small square looking device as he went on with his speech, "by placing it against the wall, it'll record and memorize everything in here so I can upload the file into the computer for repetitive analysis."<br>The Commanding-General nodded to the task and Mayuri went over and placed it on the doors as he stomped his staff against the wooden floors which had the room darkened instantly, "now then, demonstrate the given message in your hand, Kurosaki."  
>"Yes sir," Ichigo stepped forth in the aisle and looked at the glass ball, "I suggest everyone takes five steps towards the doors and two steps back." After all of the captains obeyed his suggestion, he sighed. "Well, here it goes," he threw it on the ground.<p>

The black ball shattered in the center of the room, causing ash colored smoke to arise which had some of them worry about the magic held within this. Suddenly they saw a hologram come from it, but the surprise that they got from it was an older looking Kurosaki Ichigo; he looked like he was about thirty or forty years old while the one standing in the room still looked like a teen.

_"I'm Fifth Squad Taichou and Second in Command, Kurosaki Ichigo." His attention went side to side. _

_"If this message has been received, then it means that my sons have succeeded on their mission of deliverance." Again he looked around. "I have given the order to my sons, Kurosaki Daichi and Kurosaki Machi to go to the Kuchiki Clan to use their gate to go exactly fifty years into the past." His eyes jumped to the side and sent out an attack. "In fifty years, Soul Society will be torn apart from creatures that seem much more powerful than anything we have ever seen before. We have lost five captains; Soi Fon, Kyouraku Shunsui, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, and Ukitake Juushirou." Ichigo's eyes widened in fear, "get back inside!" He was yelling at someone, but turned to them again. "These monsters, they are said to have been remains of the Arrancar that we have defeated in the war long ago, but because of our zanpakutou sending them to a different location due to the hollow side, it seems that they were gathering powers—Byakuya! Behind you!" He disappeared from sight, female and male screams alike were all being heard as the background with maniacal screeching cries. Then he finally appeared again with a flash step, panting heavily. "Kurotsuchi-san suggested a while back… that they were harvesting their energy, their nesting grounds somewhere in the Severed World, feasting on the blanks that remain in the lands…"_

_The canine captain jumped in from behind him, "what are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed!"  
>"I know that damn it! I'm trying to hurry—damn! Behind you!" Ichigo lashed out an attack quickly.<br>"Thank you friend." Sajin stated. "Their headed for the base; looking for Genryuusai-dono."  
>"I still need to gather a little more strength before I can use <strong>that<strong> technique." He panted lightly.  
>"Then I'll hold them off as best as I can until you regain what energy is left that's required."<br>"Byakuya's exhausted and Kenpachi is starting to get slowed down, when I'm at full strength, get everyone to the base, I'll use **that** technique to the limit." The orange-haired man lashed an attack.  
>"Fool! That will kill you!" Sajin roared as he turned and grabbed him by the robe with a very vicious snarl. "Zaraki Kenpachi and I will fight by your side as Kuchiki Byakuya gathers the—!"<br>"Enough! Just get going to the first sector to hold them off until I give you my signal!" He roared angrily, causing them to glare at each other, and he softened up. "I ain't gonna die, I still got a promise to hold."  
>The canine stared at him for a long time, and then let go, "as a friend, I trust you. But as the one in charge of this while Genryuusai-dono is ill," his golden eyes softened at him, "I'll hold you to it."<em>

_With that, Sajin vanished and Ichigo turned to the transmitter and began speaking again, "that's all the information that we're lead with because Jii-san is somehow having a health crisis and Unohana-san is trying her best to recover him." He took in a breath. "Out of all of the fukutaichou, only Isane Kotetsu, Abarai Renji, Hisagi Shuuhei, are alive." Ichigo took a moment, "Hinamori Momo is also alive, so don't go panicking about me breaking any promises, Toushirou." A huge explosion came from his right side and he continued to try standing through the gust of strong waves. "Damn it!" He looked to the transmitter again. "All the information I can give is only **I** can sense their reiatsu! We believe that their somewhere right now in your world trying to create an army to destroy Soul Society so that everything will fall out of balance and cause total destruction for us! This has nothing to do with the King as it did the last war!" The screen started to create a major static issue. "Its—revenge—!" A monster appeared from behind Ichigo and bit his right shoulder, causing him to cry out in horrid pain and swung it off immediately and killed it. "Damn it… this is getting nowhere fast…" he told himself, "at this rate I **will** die." Ichigo turned back to the transmitter again, blood oozing over his uniform. "The younger ones—they have poison that we can't fight off, Machi has a sample for you, Kurotsuchi-san." He held his shoulder. "Ichigo," he called out to himself, to the one watching this. "The twins that came to you are your sons with the other, so please take care of them in my place in hopes of letting them live a better life," the man was getting drained by the blood loss. "I'll say this because only I know what it means, and it would be best if you took it seriously, because they are the **other**." He panted._

_"The last glimpse of snow will perish because you listened to the cold wind that laces your neck through day and night when the time comes for when summer and winter collide soon during the full moon that crosses age twice. Also, beware of the kids, they're very mischievous," Ichigo was panting even slower. "All of you, become stronger and protect this world that was once beautiful and peaceful." His tone became serious as he announced to them. "With this as my message, I tell you to train with one another, become one another, and together—you all will fight as one." _

_He raised his hand and Komamura Sajin and Kuchiki Byakuya flash stepped to stand at Ichigo's side while Zaraki Kenpachi filled in the blank spot by going back to back with him. Abarai Renji, Hisagi Shuuhei, and Hinamori arrived afterwards and knelt in front of Ichigo "Kenpachi, form a diversion with all the power you have. Byakuya, scatter off the bastards that get to the sectors, Sajin, gather the remains of the shinigami with bankai, I have my energy back, and I'll use it all."_

"Yes sir," Byakuya and Sajin answered to Ichigo respectfully, and the three dashed out.  
>"Keh! You got it boss!" Kenpachi threw the bells off and threw his eye patch, "let's do this!"<p>

_"Daichi, Machi," Ichigo knelt down and two boys went to him. "You ready for a taichou mission?"  
>"Yes sir!" The two called out, surprisingly serious despite their little figures. "We won't fail!"<br>"Abarai, Hisagi, I know it'll be tough, but guide them to the Kuchiki mansion." He requested.  
>"Tch, that's all we got to do?" Renji flexed his shoulder. "Alright, this'll be a blast."<br>"Kurosaki soutaichou—taichou I mean," Shuuhei corrected himself, "what's there?"  
>"I can't explain, but the kids know where to go, and what to do." Ichigo stated.<br>Momo frowned. "W-What about me taichou? I can go with them!"_

_"I know you can, and you will, the gate that they have to reach has a barrier over it, a barrier that only you can break down right now as we gather the others." Ichigo placed his hands on both of her shoulders. "You've made a lot of progress of the years serving at my side, Toushirou is very proud of that, as am I." His hands went up to the two men. "Don't let me down you guys."_

_"Yes sir!" The five all yelled. _

_The transmission then ended as Ichigo screamed with unbearable pain._

Everyone stood there in the darkness until they heard the staff hit the ground twice and it revealed daylight, which showed that everyone had their attention drawn to Kurosaki Ichigo whom just stood there dazed for the moment. None of them knew what to actually say or how to even react about what their eyes just witnessed right now, it was something that none of them could swallow while being suffocated in confused horror of the future that will come to them in time. All the captains managed to snap out of the staring trance when Ichigo knelt down to the two boys and placed a hand on each of their shoulders with a small smile as if trying to assure them of something when really he was only going to try to find out just a little more information.

"So what do we call those ugly things?" Ichigo asked calmly.  
>"Guerrero." The two replied in unison. "You named them that."<br>He blinked confusedly. "Why would I call them that?"  
>"The Guerrero can't talk, and so they had to be named."<br>His eyebrow rose, "…and why would I decide their name?"  
>Their heads tilted in unison. "Daddy's Second in Command."<p>

Ichigo was going to retort to this, but decided against it as he lowered his hand and lifted one up, "can I have the sample of the poison, Machi?" He did not look at either of the two until a hand placed five vials in his hand and saw that it was the white-haired boy. _'So the other one is Daichi, huh?'_ His smiled lifted more and spoke to the two of them happily, "good job, I'm proud of you both."

The two grinned at their father's compliment.

"Kurosaki taichou," the old man called out quietly, which had the fifth squad captain to stand and look at him. "I will trust that you will try to gather all information relating to these _Guerrero_ from your two sons?" When seeing him nod, the old man added. "For now, I will let the message sink in for all of us before summoning everyone once more to find out how we should act upon this future threat."

As captains began to leave, Soi Fon stated confidently, "we should do as Kurosaki taichou said."  
>Sajin nodded his furred head in agreement; "we should train with one another to gain strength."<br>The long white-haired man smiled at this, "Ichigo-kun seemed to know through experience."  
>"Especially since he was in charge from the looks of it." Shunsui sided with his friend.<br>Kenpachi snorted with amusement. "If all I gotta do to get stronger is to follow Ichigo, hell yeah."

"That's enough." Ichigo demanded quietly, causing all captains to turn and look at him. "You say it as if that man you saw there was the 'me' that you see right now, but it's not." He began to walk towards the doors, but stopped to hand over the five vials. "Use two of them for testing and the rest and the next two for antidotes, hopeful you can configure more so that we'll be ready when the time comes." Mayuri blinked at him in surprise for the intellectual words, and Ichigo left with the two kids on his heels. "I doubt that I'll be any Second in Command any time soon. I'm sorry."

Things became rather quiet after the orange-haired captain left the meeting with the two kids by his side, but Mayuri did not bother wasting his time on leaving the room to play with his new little experiment that would most likely save him in the future—to think that _**he**_ would die; ridiculous. At any rate, the five captains that had spoke out their opinion on the upcoming war stood their ground firmly while Kuchiki Byakuya of the sixth squad and Hitsugaya Toushirou stood there in question to the entire scene that was played for them. It seemed that there was going to be a lot of gory bloodshed in the future that will not be prevented unless they think of something within the next two to three decades or else they all might as well be sitting on their hindquarters. Surprisingly, Kuchiki Byakuya stepped up and gathered everyone's attention with just that simple act, and so the old Commanding-General gave him his full attention due to actually wanting to speak out.

"It appears that Kurosaki taichou will somehow manage to be Second in Command when this new war appears," Byakuya started out and closed his eyes, "if he has the trust of the remaining leaders in the future, I would think it best that we take in this information, and do as told." His eyes slightly opened, "and it would be in our greatest interest to take this matter seriously for everyone."

The elder hummed as he bowed his head with agreement, "it seems that it is settled then."  
>Everyone one that was still there looked at him stoically, but waited to hear him, "…"<br>"We'll give time to Kurotsuchi taichou to analyze the message and have it replayed." He stated.

The captains nodded and left the chamber.

"Who would think that Kurosaki would go from _substitute shinigami_ to S_econd in Command_?" Soi Fon asked in annoyance, crossing her arms. "To think he would've warned us upon _how_ we die."  
>"I'd rather not know that," Shunsui retorted, swaying his hand, "it might scare me when it comes."<br>"But at least we know that Ichigo-kun will be loyal to us and to Soul Society." Juushirou commented.  
>"I don't see how Kurosaki could become in charge of anything," Toushirou sighed in annoyance, "I wouldn't follow his lead if I were the last taichou standing next to him, which may be why I died."<br>"I don't mind sucking up to Ichigo, he's kicked my ass once already." Kenpachi stated. "Looks like you two suck up to him too, calling him 'sir' and shit like that." He pointed to Sajin and Byakuya.

Komamura Sajin remind silent to this statement because he too could barely believe he would call the orange-haired captain by saying 'sir,' and the fact that he had called him a friend during that message given to him. So somehow within a fifty years he would manage ease up to the fifth squad leader and become friends with him, and this was a surprise to him because he tried to avoid trusting others so much due to what happened with Tousen Kaname those years ago. It was also quite a shock to Kuchiki Byakuya himself—to obey the commands of the a man that was once named a ryoka, then fought equally with him and other captains; after all that Kurosaki Ichigo had done for them, it would not surprise him. The only thing that he would _compliment_ from the message that was sent from the future, would be the fact that Kurosaki Ichigo actually _looked_ and _acted_ like a captain that would be needed for the wars to come, but the question was, what had to have happened in order to make this seem at all possible?

"What was the hidden message before telling us to fight?" Byakuya asked aloud.

Shunsui hummed in thought and recited the words, "The last glimpse of snow will perish because you listened to the cold wind that laces your neck through day and night when the time comes for when summer and winter collide soon during the full moon that crosses age twice." He gave out a light sigh as he rubbed his neck. "It seems as though he understood what he meant though."

Juushirou frowned, "it seems to be Ichigo-kun's will lose something dear to him?"  
>"More like, he loses it because he listens to it." Soi Fon noted her belief in the message.<br>"Tch," Kenpachi rolled his eyes at it, "probably loses his bitch or something, having kids and all."  
>"Saying something like that is so harsh." Shunsui frowned with disappointment to the tall man.<br>"Summer and Winter collide _soon_ during the full moon that crosses age twice." Toushirou spoke.  
>"How can summer and winter seasons collide?" Juushirou crossed his arms in thought, and a full moon comes once a month, so how can it cross with age twice?" His head started to pound at this.<br>"Perhaps he'll meet someone of interest in two months." Soi Fon sighed. "Who cares though."  
>Shunsui grinned slyly, "oh, it sounds like someone's getting a little irritated about this."<p>

"Kurosaki Ichigo gave the message to himself as a warning to preserve something that may either help in the battle, or to save something that he holds dear to himself." Retsu finally spoke out her opinion on the recited words. "It isn't our business to understand the words spoken, and it's clear that he choose his words carefully in order to have only himself understand what it meant."

Everyone then remained quiet.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo sat down in his lodge and glared at the two kids with somewhat annoyance when it was obvious which one was his and how the other one was not, but he knew whom the other kid <em>did<em> belong to, but why was he called father from both of them. Kurosaki Daichi was the little boy with orange spiky hair while Machi was the little boy with the white flimsy hair—sure they could be fraternal twins and all, but he did not understand such a drastic difference between the two kids! Kurosaki Machi acted like Ichigo while the other one seemed to be stiffer around the edges that made the poor captain of the fifth squad completely confused with the entire thing, but he wanted to get an explanation that was clear and simple.

"Alright," Ichigo sighed, "so who's your mother?"  
>Their heads tilted in confusion, "our mother?"<br>He stared at them blankly, "yes, your _**mother**_…"  
>"We don't have a mother." They stated easily.<p>

The captain's head fell as he face twitched angrily, "listen here you brats…" his head lifted as he was about to yell at them. "W—!" He saw Daichi handing him a box quietly, and so he took it.

"You said to give it to you when we passed the gates." Daichi stated quietly.  
>Ichigo opened it and looked through the box, <em>'these are… journals…?'<em>  
>"You write a lot Daddy," Machi stated, "you said you'd read them when we came."<br>He looked up to the boys and then saw it growing dark, "you two should go to sleep."  
>"Aww," the two whined as they began to stretch and yawn sleepily. "We're not tired."<br>Ichigo smiled weakly and tried the fatherly role, "don't argue, just go sleep in my bed."  
>"Kay!" They beamed and scurried to the room in an instant, racing one another.<p>

He twitched at this, but sighed as he opened the first letter to read.

His eyes widened to the things that he already began to read within the first letter that revealed a mountain load of information about the upcoming activities that were going to happen; the orders of deaths and what days they would occur. Then there was the next paper that revealed the days of when attacks begin and the theories of the other captains were—he understood why this was not mentioned to the others now; these were reports to himself to keep in mind. Around sometime during the fifth page of the first letter, it was suggested to him that he should beg the Soul Society government to allow the two exiled captains in order to change the future of the world because in the future, they did nothing of the sort. This was going to take a very long time to have everything sink into him, and he was not sure that he could do this all alone in one night, so he would have to take shifts on the paperwork and take down notes on everything… though help sounded nice.

Ichigo rubbed his head at this and growled in frustration. "Where's Toushirou when ya need him?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

Enlighten the Path

- Previously -

Everyone then remained quiet now.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo sat down in his lodge and glared at the two kids with somewhat annoyance when it was obvious which one was his and how the other one was not, but he knew whom the other kid <em>did<em> belong to, but why was he called father from both of them. Kurosaki Daichi was the little boy with orange spiky hair while Machi was the little boy with the white flimsy hair—sure they could be fraternal twins and all, but he did not understand such a drastic difference between the two kids! Kurosaki Machi acted like Ichigo while the other one seemed to be more stiffer around the edges which made the poor captain of the fifth squad completely confused with the entire thing, but he wanted to get an explanation that was clear and simple.

"Alright," Ichigo sighed, "so who's your mother?"  
>Their heads tilted in confusion, "our mother?"<br>He stared at them blankly, "yes, your _**mother**_…"  
>"We don't have a mother." They stated easily.<p>

The captain's head fell as he face twitched angrily, "listen here you brats…" his head lifted as he was about to yell at them. "W—!" He saw Daichi handing him a box quietly, and so he took it.

"You said to give it to you when we passed the gates." Daichi stated quietly.  
>Ichigo opened it and looked through the box, <em>'these are… journals…?'<em>  
>"You write a lot Daddy," Machi stated, "you said you'd read them when we came."<br>He looked up to the boys and then saw it growing dark, "you two should go to sleep."  
>"Aww," the two whined as they began to stretch and yawn sleepily. "We're not tired."<br>Ichigo smiled weakly and tried the fatherly role, "don't argue, just go sleep in my bed."  
>"Kay!" They beamed and scurried to the room in an instant, racing one another.<p>

He twitched at this, but sighed as he opened the first letter to read.

His eyes widened to the things that he already began to read within the first letter that revealed a mountain load of information about the upcoming activities that were going to happen; the orders of deaths and what days they would occur. Then there was the next paper that revealed the days of when attacks begin and the theories of the other captains were—he understood why this was not mentioned to the others now; these were reports to himself to keep in mind. Around sometime during the fifth page of the first letter, it was suggested to him that he should beg the Soul Society government to allow the two exiled captains in order to change the future of the world because in the future, they did nothing of the sort. This was going to take a very long time to have everything sink into him, and he was not sure that he could do this all alone in one night, so he would have to take shifts on the paperwork and take down notes on everything… though help sounded nice.

Ichigo rubbed his head at this and growled in frustration. "Where's Toushirou when ya need him?"

**- Now -**

(Oba* - Aunt)

After a long agonizing week, the captains eventually gain their composure from the transmission sent from the future, although it did not look like Kurosaki Ichigo was fairing off just as they were—what with having two kids with him saying 'Daddy this, Daddy that' all the time. Actually, Ichigo had been staying in his lodge for the past three days without telling anyone what the reason was about, and continuously added that he was fine and did not need to be worried about… but this made his lieutenant worry. Having it been a couple of days without seeing her captain, Hinamori Momo went to her childhood friend, Hitsugaya Toushirou, and somehow asked him to check on the captain that she was getting attached to now. Though the small white-haired captain had stated that there was a lot going on right now for the fifth squad captain, she was not happy about it and so Toushirou reluctantly came to see the orange-haired captain on the fifth day of his mysterious absence to the world; making it twelve days since the message and been given to them.

Coming to the lodge that was occupied by Kurosaki Ichigo, he sighed and knocked on the sliding door, "Kurosaki, open the door, its Hitsugaya taichou." When there was no reply, he tried to open the door by sliding it, but it was locked from the inside. "Your fukutaichou is worried about you, so stop trying to scare her; you're already doing a great job on that by having her send me here."

The door was unlocked, and Machi poked out his white-haired head and teal eyes at the captain, "Daddy's reading and doesn't want to be disturbed." Hearing his name by his brother, he cringed and turned to look at Daichi who opened the door wider to gaze at the captain.

"Sorry, Daddy's busy; you have to come back later when he's done." Daichi stated sternly.  
>Toushirou scowled at the boy, "stand aside, this is between me and …Kurosaki taichou."<br>"But—" Machi was interrupted by his brother's arm that raised for him to be silent.  
>"We're not supposed to tell him a word of that subject, you heard Daddy." Daichi stated.<br>"I know, but it's not fair to hide it from him." The white-haired child frowned. "Why not?"  
>Growling, the twin stretched his lips, "because Soi Fon taichou hasn't been rejected idiot."<br>"Ow! Ow! Ow! Daaaaddy!" Machi whined desperately. "Wah! That hurts! Let go!"  
>Toushirou scowled at them both and tore them apart, "that's enough you two."<p>

"What's going on over there you brats?" Ichigo's voice called out in the room and the two boys cringed. Eventually he came into sight and grabbed the two by the collars, "sorry about that."

Ichigo's face was pale and his eyes were barely open to bother seeing who was at the door before and plopped the two on the ground so he could return to his work on the desk against the wall and acted as if no one was there. Toushirou raised a very confused eyebrow at the scattered papers on the wall and slid the door closed behind him after he walked in; something was definitely wrong with the fifth squad captain, so he had to be reasonable. The twins silently watched the little captain sit down five feet away from the taller one, which made the two glanced at each other while they understood, so they stood up and headed to the sliding door as if they knew that there was going to be a serious talk between the two captains.

"Daddy, we're going outside for a while, do you want some food?" The twins asked in unison.  
>Ichigo rubbed his face in thought to understand, "no, thank you. Go ahead, but stay in the unit."<br>"Kay," they replied and left the lodge and closed the door behind them; leaving the captains alone.  
>"Damn this all…" the orange-haired captain whispered beneath his breath after the boys left.<br>Toushirou watched quietly, wondering if the man was all right, "when was—" he halted.  
>He jolted at the voice and turned to look at the young captain, "T-Toushirou… what the Hell?"<br>His eyebrows raised with confusion, "for the moment, I'll ignore that," the little man looked at him.

This man looked like he was _**dead**_ tired, causing him to wonder when it was the last time he had went to sleep because with those bags under his eyes, there was no way in Hell he had just woken up from a nap anytime soon. It seemed that Momo had a right to worry about her captain and was right about coming to him or else she might have used demon magic to knock him out and then tuck him into bed as if none of this had ever happen, and that was beyond the truth. The boy cringed when the orange-haired captain stood up with aches and grunts, most likely his body was aching seeing how he wobbled a bit, but there was no reason for him to deprive himself of sleep right now.

Toushirou continued. "You missed two meetings, you're not doing your reports, you've been in your lodge for five days," he watched the man turn away, "you're scaring your fukutaichou."

"Yeah, well right now I'm scaring myself," he replied went over to the door and locked it.  
>The little captain watched him closely, knowing that he had to ask. "Are you… alright, Kurosaki?"<br>"Honestly?" Ichigo laughed tiredly and went to his desk to gather the journals—  
>"What are those? Reports you failed to turn in?" He bitterly joked with sarcasm.<br>"Pretty much," his hand came up and rubbed his forehead again, "but I can't tell you."  
>Not liking that this future 'second in command' man was hiding something, "why not?"<p>

"Because right now I don't even know who—no, I don't even know what I can trust right now." He sighed and just looked the boy. "Those kids brought more than just one message though. One for the Gotei 13, but dozens for me to take calculations on to change the future." Ichigo groaned and rubbed his temples. "I've been trying to sort everything out for the past few days and note them."

"Then you should turn them in for investigation." Toushirou announced almost immediately.  
>His head shook, "and scare everyone of who lives and dies? No, I want to avoid that right now."<br>"What you're doing is playing with lives right now," he scowled, "if you're trying to play God—"  
>"I'm not," Ichigo sighed, "jeez, I thought I could trust you with just a <em>little<em> of the information."  
>"You're weakening the strength of the Gotei 13 by containing yourself in here." The boy glared.<p>

Ichigo groaned in annoyance of the lecture he was getting from the boy and dipped his head to ignore the white-haired captain for just a few moments to calm his mind before he accidentally snapped at him from being irritated. Toushirou bowed his head in thought by placing himself in the man's position while trying to figure out what he would do, and yet, he had already gone against the law once by giving Hinamori Momo a letter that was from Aizen Sousuke. Both of them, if not all of the captains, have done their share of breaking the law once or twice and even more than that. Therefore, it was not as if Toushirou would be a jerk and rat out about information that could be useful to the Commanding-General and everyone else, especially with Momo being the lieutenant of the man in question. The situation was not exactly the same as it was with the former fifth squad captain because he admitted as to what the letters were about—however, there was the small issue of Kurosaki Ichigo telling the _truth_ about what was on the paper and if there was any foul play. Not that there was any reason to expect such a thing from this captain for so more than one reason: despite whatever he chose it was to help them, they were the ones to request him as a captain, he has been right at Momo's side for her recovery, and also, this man had never lied. It was given to him from the tenth captain, the benefit of the doubt, and so the white-haired boy had quietly got up and went to the man's desk so he could take a look at one of them, but his wrist was grabbed by the fifth squad captain with a loose grasp.

"Don't," Ichigo said tiredly, "I told you what I could until I'm finished reading everything."  
>"Taking it upon yourself to read all of this is stupid, have your fukutaichou to help." He glared.<br>"No, I don't want to open up those wounds if she sneaks through papers and finds yours."  
>Toushirou's was taken aback by these spoken words and took his wrist back. "M-Mine?" He stuttered.<br>"Damn," his hand rubbed his face to stay awake, "yeah," he answered, "I know what happens."

It took a couple of silent minutes to regain his composure and crossed his arms, "so, how?"

His head shook softly, "what's the point of having you worry about something that…" the rest was mumbled out of hearing—the conversation was making him over think right now.  
>"What?" Toushirou looked at him, this time giving the man his full attention.<br>Growling, he raised his tone, "I said what's the point of having you worry about something that I want to avoid? Damn Toushirou, I'm trying my best to avoid panic in Soul Society!"  
>The boy was forced to take a step back when he was yelled at, "…Kurosaki."<br>Ichigo looked at the boy, exhaustion written on his face before he turned away, "I'm sorry."

Toushirou watched as the man turned around and returned to the letters foolishly when he should be going to bed but then heard the man's stomach growl lowly, which meant that he was probably hungrier than hell if he had never left the room. It would be a good idea to take him to Unohana Retsu's unit for some attention, but then there would be some issues with someone walking into the lodge to find out any reasons as to what caused him to fall to this condition. The door was being knocked on which drove the white-haired captain to look back and forth from the sliding door to the exhausted orange-haired captain, so he decided to just leave it be since it was not his lodge to answer for. Momo's voice was weakly heard from outside the lodge which made the little captain tense up with annoyance and suspense as to why she would be there if she wanted him to talk to this captain for her; she probably found the courage to speak out.

Ichigo quietly sighed as he got up to the sliding door, "what is it Momo?"  
>She yiped in surprise on the other side of the door, "are you going to come out today?"<br>"I need about two more days," the captain replied, "if I don't finish by then, then I'll take a break."  
>"Okay," Momo sounded a little upset now, "did… did Shiro-chan come to speak with you."<br>Toushirou growled in annoyance, _'stupid girl, calling me that towards others… damn it.'_

"Yeah, Shi-chin came in and harassed me already, thank you." Ichigo replied.  
>The boy turned around and scowled at the captain, <em>'I'll kill you Kurosaki!'<em>  
>"Wah! That sounds so much cuter!" Momo tried it now, "Shi-chin… so cute!"<br>_'Stop calling me these things!'_ He fumed in his mind at the 'cute' names.  
>Ichigo spoke, "I need to work Momo, have the squad train some, okay?"<br>"Okay, I'll do the reports too when we're done!" Momo cheered.  
>"Thank you Momo, I'll make it up to you." He replied quietly.<br>"I'll keep you to your word!" With this said, she ran off happily.

Sighing, the orange-haired captain scratched his brow with his thumb and returned to the desk as he whispered to himself to remember, "two days, is it?" He sat down and returned to the work and shifted the papers around, "I'm slacking off too much, these go over here." Ichigo grabbed a few papers and stacked them together and placed them next to the desk—but his hand was taken.

"Kurosaki, you need to stop working on this, and get something to eat, and then get some sleep." Toushirou stated sternly as he kept his grip firm. "If you don't listen to me, then I'll have to request for the fourth squad to come in here and take you in, that or _**I'll**_ carry you to the unit."

"I said I would stop in two days," Ichigo replied softly, "I can go eleven days without sleep."  
>"That doesn't help the fact that you're starving yourself." The white-haired boy glared.<br>He chuckled, "no, it doesn't." He scratched his head, "but after all I've read, I have no appetite."  
>Hearing this made his grip loosen, "tell me—maybe not about mine, but others…"<br>"Poisoned, slaughtered, sacrificed, suicide," Ichigo paused, but added, "…illness."  
>"What are you going to do with that information—" He was startled as Ichigo jerked loose.<p>

There was no intention of replying to this question for some reason which somewhat made the white-haired captain a little upset, but he had to think of what the position was for this man and try to understand it before sounding stupid. It must be hard to know who dies during what time and day, and even worse from how they would die—there was no possible way of actually being comfortable with knowing all of this futuristic information, so then why was he not sharing some amount of knowledge with others? Remembering that he said something about not scaring others about the information that was in these journals and reports were more in his interest than having everyone panic and think that he could control their fate if they were about to die or not. Still, they had time to learn about all of this which meant that Kurosaki Ichigo had no real reason to be up all day and night reading everything and working on this as if the war was on their doorstep tomorrow morning—wait, could that be the reason that he would not give up? Perhaps it would be in his best interest to leave the orange-haired captain alone and let him to do all of this by himself like the man wanted, but to leave his lodge when knowing that he was in this condition was annoying the white-haired captain; the little had to think of something—but not here…

"I suppose I'll take my leave then." Toushirou headed toward the door.  
>The fifth squad captain nodded lightly, "alright, see you later."<br>He turned confusedly, "why? Are you going to come out soon?"  
>"No," Ichigo muttered quietly to him, "it's for self assurance."<br>His eyes rolled, "you—well, the future you said it was in fifty years."

"Think of it as a virus, small and has yet to spread." He stated. "But within years, it will grow."

Toushirou sighed in annoyance and unlocked the door so he could walk out and close the door behind him, and as soon as he looked around, he saw the two boys sitting on the railing quietly as they looked at him curiously. He raised an uninterested eyebrow before looking left and right and then left again before turning to the two boys while wondering why it was they were looking in, and just how long was the two were sitting there—most likely listening to them talking. His mind quickly swayed the thought away and turned on his heel so that he may return to his unit with thoughts that would not be consumed about Kurosaki Ichigo and the fact that he had a list of who will be killed and so on, the thought alone was annoying.

"You're not going to take him to Unohana-oba*?" Daichi called out, surprisingly stern.  
>Machi frowned at the twin brother, "no fighting Dai-chan, not with Daddy—"<br>"Daddy said to keep quiet about it," he interrupted, "but he's nothing like him."  
>His hand tugged at his brother, "we're not supposed to talk about it, Daddy said so."<p>

"Your father is nothing more than a fool trying to kill himself by not eating or sleeping." Toushirou stated calmly without worry after turning to them. "If you don't mind, I'm going to my unit now."

"So he means nothing to you," Daichi called out sharply, "if he did, you would do something."  
>"Dai-chan! Stop it!" Machi whimpered. "You're going to get Daddy mad if you keep it up!"<br>"Don't you see what the downfall of the battle is? It's right there!" He pointed to the captain.  
>"We can change that, t-that's why we're here!" The other replied, wanting to cry.<br>_'__**I'm**__ the downfall of the battle?'_ Toushirou asked himself, watching the two fight.  
>"Your Daddy is just as stubborn as mine!" Daichi declared angrily.<br>"That's not fair!" Machi cried. "The—" The door was slammed open.

"That is _**enough**_." Ichigo demanded sternly and the two boys piped down.

"Sorry Daddy." The orange-haired boy dipped his head sadly for getting in trouble.  
>"Sorry Daddy." The white-haired boy dipped his head— "Daddy you're bleeding!"<br>"I don't want to hear it," Ichigo growled and scratched his head, "that's the fifth fight."  
>"Dai-chan started it! Dai-chan was being mean and—!" Machi was interrupted.<br>"I don't care. If you don't stop, I'll make him take you." He pointed to Toushirou.  
>Daichi scowled and crossed his arms, "he's the reason why you—"<p>

The orange-haired boy was grabbed by his obi and brought inside the lodge for a time-out by the big bad daddy who was not going to hear any more of this while the white-haired boy smiled lightly at just how familiar it was to see such an annoyed father giving them such small punishments. His teal eyes glanced over to the boy that looked maybe about seven to ten years older than him and smiled even more when thoughts about the past rushed through his mind until the final day came by, and this made him turn away his attention and made him frown. True, these boys were twins—though fraternal twins and from different men, they were twins none the less, and Machi was the one staring at his father right now while his twin brother was being punished by his own father. But alas, the two of them were not allowed to say anything about having two fathers and no mother for it would be greatly misunderstood by others, and their father in this world already understood how it was that they were conceived and seemed to have accepted it.

Still, it hurt to see the family separate, and he looked to Toushirou, "Dai-chan is the selfish one of the two of us, he learned from our other parent, I learned from Daddy in the lodge." He stated.  
>"Am I the downfall to something?" Toushirou questioned the boy a little sternly.<br>He smiled weakly. "Daddy told us not to tell you anything." Machi hopped up and balanced on the railing. "We weren't supposed to talk to you even, but, Dai-chan gets really mad now."  
>"You two are just kids." He retorted in annoyance, adding a glare to the crossed arms stance.<p>

"Did you know that, you'll tell your very first lie right before you die?" The little one asked quietly with his head tilted and stared out at the sunset. "The person you lied to could do nothing because they couldn't be bound to their emotion with the war." He began to tear up and cry. "It got dark…"

A thump was heard. "DADDY!" Daichi yelled immediately afterwards.

Machi turned on the rail and ran into the room, calling out to the man as well while he and his twin shook their father with worry and tears brimming down both of their cheeks worried, which caused Toushirou to come in and look at the group. The tenth squad captain sighed and rubbed his neck as he entered to bandage up the bloody hand and slouch the bigger captain over his shoulder as the boys bickered at him—well, one bickered at him as the other closed the sliding door behind them all. He stated that he was going to take the idiot to the fourth unit to be looked at because it was obvious that their orange-haired father had collapsed from the lack of strength and that it was the only way to get him there; when he is not conscious.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki taichou is actually in a severe condition." Retsu said quietly. "His systems are all in very poor condition, and it seems that even carrying his Zanpakutou would've thrown him down on his face." She watched the forced sleeping man with a frown, "there's a lot of damage on his brain."<p>

"Can Unohana-oba promise Daddy will be okay?" Daichi asked as he intently watched his father.  
>She smiled softly, "your father will wake in a couple of days, he needs to recovery his strength."<br>"But he hasn't finished his work, Daddy was almost done." Machi frowned sadly at her.  
>"I'm very sorry," the healer said softly, "but he needs his rest, and food after he wakes."<br>Toushirou called out to the two boys, "after he gets a few days of rests, he'll play with you."

The twins perked when they thought of something, "Zangetsu!" They quickly fled the room.

Toushirou's head dipped in annoyance to how those kids did things, "I'll never have kids."  
>"That white-haired boy looks very much like you, though." Retsu smiled, trying to not tease.<br>He looked at her, "their twins, and it's not like a man can get pregnant." He shivered at the idea.  
>Her shoulders shrugged softly at the statement and changed the subject, "will you stay with him?"<br>The little captain looked from her to the sleeping man, "are you going to leave the room?"  
>"We know how he is when he's awake, he might try to hurt himself, or others for that matter."<p>

"Stop…it…" Ichigo mumbled in his sleep, clenching the sheets as his brows fused. "…Don't…"

The white-haired captain sighed and rolled his eyes lightly, "I'll watch him for a little while."  
>She bowed her appreciation to him, "I'll tell Hinamori fukutaichou about the situation."<br>"…" Toushirou only nodded his head as he watched the man who was dreaming.

After five minutes of silence when there was only the boy on watch and the sleeper, Ichigo's head jerked violently, mumbling the long list of deaths to himself that was barely audible which had the other straining to hear his words, and finally, "can't… tell him… can't… worry… them…"

* * *

><p>AN: I have a lot of stories to catch up on right now, so I don't know when the next update will be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

Enlighten the Path

- Previously -

"Did you know that, you'll tell your very first lie right before you die?" The little one asked quietly with his head tilted and stared out at the sunset. "The person you lied to could do nothing because they couldn't be bound to their emotion with the war." He began to tear up and cry. "It got dark…"

A thump was heard. "DADDY!" Daichi yelled immediately afterwards.

Machi turned on the rail and ran into the room, calling out to the man as well while he and his twin shook their father with worry and tears brimming down both of their cheeks worried which caused Toushirou to come in and look at the group. The tenth squad captain sighed and rubbed his neck as he entered to bandage up the bloody hand and slouch the bigger captain over his shoulder as the boys bickered at him—well, one bickered at him as the other closed the sliding door behind them all. He stated that he was going to take the idiot to the fourth unit to be looked at because it was obvious that their orange-haired father had collapsed from the lack of strength and that it was the only way to get him there; when he is not conscious.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki taichou is actually in a severe condition." Retsu said quietly. "His systems are all in very poor condition, and it seems that even carrying his Zanpakutou would've thrown him down on his face." She watched the forced sleeping man with a frown, "there's a lot of damage on his brain."<p>

"Can Unohana-oba promise Daddy will be okay?" Daichi asked as he intently watched his father.  
>She smiled softly, "your father will wake in a couple of days, he needs to recovery his strength."<br>"But he hasn't finished his work, Daddy was almost done." Machi frowned sadly at her.  
>"I'm very sorry," the healer said softly, "but he needs his rest, and food after he wakes."<br>Toushirou called out to the two boys, "after he gets a few days of rests, he'll play with you."

The twins perked when they thought of something, "Zangetsu!" They quickly fled the room.

Toushirou's head dipped in annoyance to how those kids did things, "I'll never have kids."  
>"That white-haired boy looks very much like you though." Retsu smiled, trying to not tease.<br>He looked at her, "their twins, and it's not like a man can get pregnant." He shivered at the idea.  
>Her shoulders shrugged softly at the statement and changed the subject, "will you stay with him?"<br>The little captain looked from her to the sleeping man, "are you going to leave the room?"  
>"We know how he is when he's awake, he might try to hurt himself, or others for that matter."<p>

"Stop…it…" Ichigo mumbled in his sleep, clenching the sheets as his brows fused. "…Don't…"

The white-haired captain sighed and rolled his eyes lightly, "I'll watch him for a little while."  
>She bowed her appreciation to him, "I'll tell Hinamori fukutaichou about the situation."<br>"…" Toushirou only nodded his head as he watched the man who was dreaming.

After five minutes of silence when there was only the boy on watch and the sleeper, Ichigo's head jerked violently, mumbling the long list of deaths to himself that was barely audible which had the other straining to hear his words, and finally, "can't… tell him… can't… worry… them…"

**- Now -**

"Taichou, you look so peaceful that I'm worried." Momo whispered softly.

Kurosaki Ichigo, the orange-haired captain of the fifth squad, had been lying in bed under the roof in the fourth unit, sleeping for exactly one week now, as if he was in a very deep trance with a tight hold on Zangetsu next to his unmoving body. Hinamori Momo, the black-haired lieutenant of the fifth squad, had been becoming more and more worried about her superior despite the fact that his skin color was returning to normal while his body was gaining recovery towards his weakened muscles and everywhere else. Unfortunately, for the worried lieutenant, she was not allowed to stay for more than an hour because the squad needed orders and some reports had to be done in his place. So she had to go to the one other person she trusted to keep an eye on him while he slept through the off and on nightmares and night terrors that taunted his peace. This was the only reason why Hitsugaya Toushirou, the white-haired captain of the tenth squad, agreed so reluctantly to keeping an eye on this man who was probably the rudest person towards him for not giving him any respect even though they were on the same level now. So right now, the little captain was watching over the tall one from a dark corner while sitting on a chair as he watched two young boys rushing into the room with happy faces and hands full of flowers that seemed rare—the white-haired captain had never seen that type before; it was a first for him.

"Daddy, you're being mean to us!" Machi laughed and rustled the sleeping man's head.  
>Daichi crawled up and laid on the man's chest, "we brought your favorite, daneborg poppy."<br>The twins then spoke in unison, "we picked too many though," they grinned happily.  
>"Shh," Toushirou hissed at the two; wanting the return of the silence at the moment.<br>Daichi turned his attention to him and scowled, "what? It's not like you're going to help."  
>"Dai-chan, don't do it when Daddy's like this." Machi whined lightly. "He doesn't understand."<br>The twin's mood seemed to dim down because of the small captain and they headed out, "byes."  
>Toushirou raised a confused eyebrow at this, but ignore it, "don't get yourselves into any trouble."<p>

Machi stopped at the entrance and turned to look at the sleeper and bit his lip when turning to look at the watcher, "Daddy… Daddy might wake if you talk to him. Momo-san isn't as close to Daddy like you are." With this said, the twin hurriedly ran after his brother. "Dai-chan wait for me!"

Talking to someone without having them respond?

Toushirou looked at Ichigo, "keh."

* * *

><p>It was so hard to stay in the same place for five hours when your 'mission' was to watch a captain sleeping when he had not opened his eyes for a week and spoke of death in his dreams every ten hours or so which would startle anyone in the room. After the first four days of endless sleep, even the Commanding-General came to inspect how bad the condition of the orange-haired captain, it seemed that he knew that there was something that Ichigo was hiding from them all. Was it going to go smoothly for the man who was once requested to become a captain, for the man that had willingly accepted the fate of being bound to the Gotei 13 like a dog on a three foot leash—no, like a dog on a choke chain with only one foot of a leash? Right now it had been four hours since the boys had brought in the flowers and the fourth squad captain, Unohana Retsu, had come to place them in a vase filled with water a half hour after they were gone—Toushirou had been thinking too much about everything that he was going to get a headache from it soon. There was a loud noise that came from the bed and he stood immediately in case Ichigo was going to do something with his zanpakutou while sleeping with a now furious expression on his face; motioning that he was going through one of those bad dreams right now. Cautiously he came over with his hand upon the hilt of Hyourinmaru to inspect the man that jerked his head left and right violently as he if he was trying to refuse something with his body, but this time he was not saying a single word in his sleep.<p>

The white-haired captain of the tenth squad was really going to hate himself for doing something so embarrassing, "…Kurosaki," he called out softly and watched the other's jerk head come to a complete halt, so he sighed, _'so far, so good—getting to stop raising his reiatsu was great.'_ Was there any particular reason why that worked though when many officers had tried to calm him?

Ichigo's face looked warm, so he mentally growled at himself before raising a cold hand to check on him, and it seemed that he was just fine. "You need to wake up for your sons and squad," he stated stoically as he lowered his hand, now he was going to taunt him, "and we thought that you were going to be some Second in Command for this war?" Toushirou turned and walked back toward the seat, "you can't even take care of yourself. It makes me wonder why I voted for you." After he sat down on the chair, he murmured, "scaring me and everyone else, you're just an idiot."

"I'm scaring you, huh?"

Toushirou stared at the floor with his body tensed when hearing that voice so suddenly and looked up slowly to see the orange-haired captain slowly getting up into a sitting position so he can see where he was at the moment as he stretched his body. He blinked over and over again confusedly when the man acted as if he just woken up for a well deserved nap and began searching for his shinigami uniform so he could hurry up and get out of the room and most likely back to his room. Retsu came walking in quietly and smiled at the awoken captain and asked how he was doing and whether or not he should be getting up so soon after damaging his body one week and then trying to sleep it off for another entire week, but he said he was fine. She wanted to make sure that he really was fine and checked his systems with his permission to notice that he was indeed fine. Therefore, she had no reason to hold back a captain from their duty, but she had to share some advice by suggesting to take a break from whatever had caused him to get in such poor condition. Ichigo on the other hand merely agreed with the older woman and thanked her for taking care of him while he was knocked out for so long and received his shinigami outfit from her lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane. He waited until the women left before removing the robe and placing on the comfy outfit and stretched out both his arms and legs before standing up to grab Zangetsu, but then he saw the flowers in the vase that caught his attention with the beautiful red and white colors.

"Guess I have to go to the lodge first," Ichigo thought out loud as he placed his zanpakutou on his back and grabbed the vase while scratching his head, "I wonder where those brats were…" His shrugged his shoulders and started to leave, but then turned to look at the white-haired captain, "oh, thanks for keeping an eye on me while I was meditating." With that said, he left the unit.

Toushirou twitched, _'he… was… __**meditating**__?'_

* * *

><p>"Your taichou recovers over at the fourth unit and this is what you all do when I'm out like that?" Roared the orange-haired captain to his lounging subordinates who were in the meeting room.<p>

All of the present officers and lower began scurrying around in panic like headless chickens in surprise to the outburst from their captain that was supposedly asleep one unit away, and they all tried to find their footing to stand up and salute—then they remembered that they were supposed bow respectively to him after his mysterious two weeks away. Their captain had no choice but to stare at the group of underlings that scurried out of their lazy mode to completely alert and terrified mode, which made it rather hard for him to not laugh about it. Then suddenly he was hugged by someone within the crowd of fifth squad Shinigami and looked down to a sniffling little lieutenant. Momo wrapped her arms around the taller captain's chest and nuzzled against as closely as she possibly could so that she knew it was really him and not some dirty prank or imagination that was trying to tease her. So in response to confirm the appearance of their captain, he brought his hand up and gently caressed her cheek with a small humming tone. Everyone just mildly looked at the two happily because it meant that their captain was back and ready for some action. All of them had been too worried to do their job and so they ended up being rather lazy the past few days, but with the orange-haired man back to lead them, they were going to be pumped with energy. Out of nowhere, two little kids tackled the man's shoulders, grinning victoriously for the recovery of their father, and said that they wanted to train with his squad. They were really, _**really**_, bored due to not being able to play—since they had arrived to this world, and claimed that they all could play tag of some sort which somehow gave their father an interesting idea.

"Alright, let's go outside and train some since you all have been lagging!" Ichigo yelled with a little enthusiasm and everyone cheered and headed outside the room towards the training field that the squad had been using. "Alright, training is simple, try to catch the Kurosaki twins, either one."

"_**K-K-K-KUROSAKI**_ TWINS?" The entire squad gaped.

Ichigo scratched his head and mumbled, "guess I never did tell the squad… well, whatever."  
>Momo burst happily, "yes! Their Kurosaki taichou's sons! Be good to them please!"<br>"M-Momo," he looked at her with a bit of annoyance, but waved it off, "anyway, catch them."  
>The twins hopped off his shoulders, and asked, "Daddy, should we make it hard for the squad?"<br>"Don't let them catch you," Ichigo replied and raised his hand as he yelled, "begin!"

Everyone glanced at one another before jumping forth to catch the two rascals, only to watch as they vanished—causing everyone to crash into each other painfully as the twins snickered of how stupid they looked when they all collided. Another batch of the shinigami went to tackle them by surprise and ended up doing the same thing as the first group; it seemed that the two little brats could do some pretty good flash steps to get out of the way. After a couple of minutes, every officer was trying to make plans for their groups and they all split up so that they could catch the kids with the least amount of damage from smacking into one another like a bunch of idiots.

"So they're that fast and their not even trying…?" Ichigo mused and looked to his lieutenant that stood next to him not, "can you run an errand for me? You don't have to if you don't want to…"  
>Momo looked at him happily, "of course taichou! What type of errand is it?"<br>"A message to some people," he replied, "it might be difficult for Shi-chin's age though."  
>The lieutenant laughed. "You call him that behind his back taichou? You're so funny!"<br>His lips curved with a smile, "ah, it'd be no fun saying it at his face. I'd just get yelled at."

* * *

><p>Abarai Renji chugged down his third drink and grumbled. "What's up with that… Kuchiki taichou said that he had to attend to something tonight and wouldn't bother tellin' me what it was about."<br>"Same here!" Iba Tetsuzaemon hiccuped; pouring himself a cup. "Komamura taichou left too!"  
>"Taichou left us too and fukutaichou wouldn't leave us alone." Madarame Ikkaku groaned.<br>Ayasegawa Yumichika pouted and took a sip, "she was so not cute trying to chase us around!"  
>"I wonder what all the taichou are doing tonight then, a taichou party?" Hisagi Shuuhei pondered.<br>Kira Izuru swayed a bottle of sake at him, "don't worry about it! Drink up already!"

"My taichou didn't go anywhere tonight; he's still at the office working on reports." Matsumoto Rangiku stated and engulfed a cup of sake. "Maybe the taichou are having an _**adultery **_party."

"Like my taichou would do something like dat!" Snorted Oumaeda Marechiyo. "She gone too."  
>Izuru slumped his head on the table, "I think I drank too much…" he groaned.<br>"Nonsense! You drank more than a few cups before!" Rangiku cheered happily. "It's a party here!"  
>"Here, here! Celebrate the seated officers other than first!" Tetsuzaemon raised his cup happily.<br>"Ain't it strange though that the taichou would be taking the night off?" Shuuhei tried again.  
>The doors slid at the entrance and Renji looked over dazed, "…oh shit…"<p>

"Welcome! Eight customers here!" A waitress called out to another.

"May we have a private room?" Ichigo asked with a warm smile.  
>"Of course! This way please!" Another woman spoke cheerfully.<br>"Thank you ma'am." Smiled Shunsui as he tipped his hat to them.  
>"Oh? It looks like some of the fukutaichou are here." Juushirou blinked.<br>"Bastard," Soi Fon scolded her lieutenant, "what are you doing here?"  
>Marechiyo smiled sheepishly and held a cup, "h-havin' a party?"<br>Mayuri snorted, "I have no time to waste if we're just going to stand."  
>Ichigo turned his head slightly, "have any of you told the fukutaichou?"<br>"No." Sajin stated. "It was forbidden until further notice two weeks ago."  
>"I see," he then continued to follow the waitress as the other seven did.<p>

Byakuya paused and turned to the lieutenants, "if you dare listen in, we will not hesitate to kill you."

With this said by the terrifying noble, the eight captains all headed inside the room for privacy, and this allowed the eight lower officers to swallow the sake in their mouths and glance at one another rather nervously. But as dangerous as it was to be there with all of those captains, they decided to stay there a little longer and kept rather quiet so that they might be able to hear something out of their little captain get together; they were not snooping, merely keeping quiet for their superiors. It seemed that Kurosaki Ichigo was the one that put together the little meeting tonight and it made the others a little curious as to why he would want to gather everyone there, and why were some of the captains not there, like Unohana Retsu and Hitsugaya Toushirou? After everything began to settle in the private room with sake and food brought to the room, it sounded like they started to talk about something, and some of them fiddled in their seats anxiously, wanting to know why they were all there—especially without the commanding general not there!

Ichigo took in a deep breath before beginning. "To explain my absence for the first week, I had been reading intently on a few journals that the children brought to me. It seems that they were directed to me and so I didn't bother expressing the information until I knew what to say about it." He gave everyone a glance, "a lot of us are going to be hit small within the first two decades with minor damage, and so I would like to know your beliefs about how things should be avoided, please." A hand came up to scratch his head. "This week I was asleep and meditating to bring up tonight."

Shunsui was the first to speak, "what do you mean by minor damages?"  
>"One of the squads will lose a couple of officers," His reply was simple.<br>"Are you telling us you know who dies?" Soi Fon asked almost instantly.  
>"Who dies, when they die, how the die." He brought out a dozen papers.<br>Mayuri snorted. "Why does this matter to me? I can make an army—"

"Your job is to create a cure to this level of poison." Ichigo interrupted sternly. "I scheduled myself an appointment to talk to the Central 46 in order to plea for assistance for your department."  
>"W-What? How dare you boy! Who do you think can do a better job than I?" He fumed angrily.<br>"Urahara Kisuke," he replied, "I don't care who's better," he announced, "the more the merrier."  
>The painted captain settled down for the moment and snorted, "I used up the stuff anyway."<br>"I realize that he is banned from Soul Society for 'crimes' and such," Ichigo pulled out a vile of the poison, "but if it doesn't work, I'll have him work on it in the real world for more assurance."  
>He snatched the vile away from him and snorted, "fine, I won't mind having a partner for once."<br>"Good," the orange-haired male pointed to the vile, "duplicate that sample and enhance it by ten."  
>This made everyone stare at fifth squad captain for giving out strict orders as if he ran the place, but if Mayuri was able to do something interesting, he would not mind for now, "I understand."<p>

"What do you mean by 'level of poison,' Kurosaki?" Sajin spoke curiously.  
>Ichigo nodded, "it seems that there's a similar basis of these Guerrero to the Arrancar."<br>"You saying that they got some Espada?" Kenpachi asked grouchily.  
>"Not in particular, I've noted down the basics." He placed a paper out.<br>"Note taking on yourself?" Shunsui mused at the humor of it all.

"This is rather beyond the Arrancar due to their development along with the techniques that each have at a point." Ichigo began to explain. "From what I understand, the first level is like an infant, they can't comprehend friend or foe, but if they feel threatened, they spew out poison which is in that vile." He then continued on, "then the stages keep getting higher as one would grow up, but the abilities of that poison is halted between that first level, and gained at the seventh level."

Everyone glanced at the paper one by one to observe what all it said about their future issues that they should be preparing for eventually, and they were rather surprised to see such an amount of information on the piece of paper. Ichigo waited patiently for it to make the rounds necessary for the other to keep up with the discussion and the plan to handle the future threat and keep most of their lives since only half of the people in this room were supposed to live. Either way though, if they were given this chance to change their future, but the question was whether or not they _**could**_ change the future, and if they really could, then would they _**try**_ changing it for everyone?

Soi Fon looked up from the paper and towards him, "that's why you want it enhanced so much."  
>"Exactly, but it has to be safe nonetheless," Ichigo retorted easily and more questions came up.<br>"In the second level, they have more of an understanding of who's the enemy?" Juushirou asked.  
>"From what I understand, each level has a base root, and the seventh level contains them all."<br>"Poison, agility, manipulation, shape shifting, regeneration, strength, and then everything." Byakuya announced. "So with each level they begin to understand everything but can't speak?"  
>"That's the puzzle, don't you think?" Ichigo suggested. "I believe that they <em>can<em> communicate."  
>"What ya mean Ichigo? That they got their own language or something?" Kenpachi snorted.<br>"That's exactly what I mean. Cats and dogs can't understand one another." The orange-haired captain stated. "But it's most likely that cat's can understand each other, just as dogs with dogs."  
>"You believe they have their own language?" Sajin suggested; not offended by the examples.<br>"That's my main theory that I will gladly standby until proven wrong, yes." Ichigo answered quietly.  
>"So why is it that some taichou couldn't make it?" Shunsui frowned. "This is good stuff right here."<p>

"I meant them no disrespect," Ichigo stated quickly, "Toushirou most likely wouldn't be allowed to enter the area because of his 'underage' appearance. Unohana-san would've most likely declined the request to join us, so I decided that I would talk to her tomorrow morning." His hand came up again and scratched his nape. "I didn't think it would be wise to go up against the old man yet, but I plan to confront him sometime after discussing the matter with you all."

"Gradually stepping up." Juushirou smiled. "I can see why you'll become second in command."  
>His head shook, "we have an opportunity to use the information we know and hope for the best."<br>"What, ya want us to pray or something?" Kenpachi chuckled tauntingly, but it was backfired.  
>"Sure. Pray you'll get stronger, that way you'll get to kill more before they can kill you."<br>"Why not invade the Severing World right now and have a look around?" Mayuri suggested.  
>Ichigo turned to him, "it's possible that we can trigger something to change that timeline then."<br>"We have shinigami travel through it all the time." Byakuya announced plainly.  
>"Yes, but that's without the intention of searching for them." He retorted simply.<p>

Soi Fon softened up on the subject, "you wanted to know our beliefs on how things are avoided?"

"The frustrating question that left me passed out, was whether or not I should give out information of when everyone dies or just keep it to myself and say when at the last moment." Ichigo took in a small breath. "Once a time event happens, my suggestion is that they are sent to the real world until it's time to fight, and tell everyone that they had died so that those affected are triggered."

"Affected?" Juushirou frowned. "You mean like, letting them suffer?"  
>"I understand that it would be cruel to do this but…" he paused quietly.<br>Shunsui also frowned and had some sake. "This is almost like a story."  
>"But?" Byakuya coaxed the orange-top; wanting to know information.<br>"Please continue, Kurosaki." Sajin requested a bit quietly.

"The reason why some of us live is because a lot of us had to suffer a great deal of pain by losing someone dear to us." Ichigo nervously made himself as example. "When Rukia and Inoue were taken away, I did everything to become stronger to get them back, and this is not that different."

Some wondered now, but Soi Fon spoke, "what was that 'last glimpse of snow will perish' stuff."  
>This made the orange-haired man tense, "it means someone that is close to me will die."<br>"Oh?" Mayuri snorted in amusement. "So is that supposed to be your 'trigger' then?"  
>"From what I understand, it triggers my acceptance to take charge." He replied quietly.<br>"Well ya already look like yer takin' charge of the situation a few decades early." Kenpachi stated.  
>"Because I know who will die that's close to me," the orange-top stated, "I want to change it."<br>"How can there be a trigger for all of us when most of us die." Soi Fon questioned with irritation.

"Yachiru. Rukia. Yoruichi-san. Nanao. Possibly the old man soon in time. They will all die if we are not ready to fight—no, they _**will**_ die if we do not get stronger." Ichigo watched most of them tense and become silent at this information. "Knowing that these people will die, what do you prefer?" He asked sternly, causing everyone to gaze down in thought about this. "That knowledge alone should be something to stir most of you to get stronger somehow, so please, let's hear it."

Everyone was silent for a long time, and so Byakuya spoke, "it seems you have our attention."

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT:<strong> Okay, so you can't really expect me to update any time soon. I am moving in 20 days, 1300 miles (2093 kilometers) away from where I'm currently living. It'll be a while for me to get back on my game!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

**Enlighten the Path**

**- Previously -**

"I meant them no disrespect," Ichigo stated quickly, "Toushirou most likely wouldn't be allowed to enter the area because of his 'underage' appearance. Unohana-san would've most likely declined the request to join us, so I decided that I would talk to her tomorrow morning." His hand came up again and scratched his nape. "I didn't think it would be wise to go up against the old man yet, but I plan to confront him sometime after discussing the matter with you all."

"Gradually stepping up." Juushirou smiled. "I can see why you'll become second in command."

His head shook, "we have an opportunity to use the information we know and hope for the best."

"What, ya want us to pray or something?" Kenpachi chuckled tauntingly, but it was backfired.

"Sure. Pray you'll get stronger, that way you'll get to kill more before they can kill you."

"Why not invade the Severing World right now and have a look around?" Mayuri suggested.

Ichigo turned to him, "it's possible that we can trigger something to change that timeline then."

"We have shinigami travel through it all the time." Byakuya announced plainly.

"Yes, but that's without the intention of searching for them." He retorted simply.

Soi Fon softened up on the subject, "you wanted to know our beliefs on how things are avoided?"

"The frustrating question that left me passed out, was whether or not I should give out information of when everyone dies or just keep it to myself and say when at the last moment." Ichigo took in a small breath. "Once a time event happens, my suggestion is that they are sent to the real world until it's time to fight, and tell everyone that they had died so that those affected are triggered."

"Affected?" Juushirou frowned. "You mean like, letting them suffer?"

"I understand that it would be cruel to do this but…" he paused quietly.

Shunsui also frowned and had some sake. "This is almost like a story."

"But?" Byakuya coaxed the orange-top; wanting to know information.

"Please continue, Kurosaki Ichigo." Sajin requested a bit quietly.

"The reason why some of us live is because a lot of us had to suffer a great deal of pain by losing someone dear to us." Ichigo nervously made himself as example."When Rukia and Inoue were taken away, I did everything to become stronger to get them back, and this is not that different."

Some wondered now, but Soi Fon spoke, "what was that 'last glimpse of snow will perish' stuff."

This made the orange-haired man tense, "it means someone that is close to me will die."

"Oh?" Mayuri snorted in amusement. "So is that supposed to be your 'trigger' then?"

"From what I understand, it triggers my acceptance to take charge." He replied quietly.

"Well ya already look like yer takin' charge of the situation a few decades early." Kenpachi stated.

"Because I know who will die that's close to me," the orange-top stated, "I want to change it."

"How can there be a trigger for all of us when most of us die." Soi Fon questioned with irritation.

"Yachiru. Rukia. Yoruichi-san. Nanao. Possibly the old man soon in time. They will all die if we are not ready to fight—no, they _**will**_ die if we do not get stronger." Ichigo watched most of them tense and become silent at this information. "Knowing that these people will die, what do you prefer?" He asked sternly, causing everyone to gaze down in thought about this. "That knowledge alone should be something to stir most of you to get stronger somehow, so please, let's hear it."

Everyone was silent for a long time, and so Byakuya spoke, "it seems you have our attention."

**- Now -**

"Now then, because Kurosaki Ichigo has recovered, let us continue on with the upcoming war."

All of the captains were present for this meeting with good health on all of their sides, which was why they were having this meeting now before something were to make this postpone for a longer period, and so the meeting was adjourned. The Commanding-General began speaking about his knowledge on the futuristic situation about the war and explained that they should get ready for a huge battle despite the fact that it was a good number of years away, for now. Everyone had been keeping their tongues silenced to hear out the old man, it was mainly because they all wanted to see Kurosaki Ichigo speak out his side of the plan so that they could witness just how great of a leader he would be for them. After give or take an hour of his talking about the situation that the old man barely understood, the orange-haired fifth captain turned to the elder with serious eyes that meant he would not joke any time soon, and everyone's gaze went to him now.

"Sir," Ichigo spoke, "I have more than enough information to go by for this upcoming war which I have discussed with the other taichou for their opinions for which, in majority, agree to the strategy that I have calculated." Because there was no response, he continued, "we need to train hard for the war while the other seated officers train harder, and the unseated to be trained hardest."

"What is it that you have in mind?" The elder showed interest.

This was a good sign. "Kurotsuchi taichou has the capability to materialize shinigami, with a few faults to each creation, we can use them for training." He added. "However for people who would gather for brute strength such as myself and Zaraki taichou, we would be better off training with one another." Though he was already pushing his luck, he continued, "if the other taichou can deal with the training, I can see if they handle a direct attack from my cero—"

"Denied!" He said sternly. "You are banned from using your hollow techniques."

"A part of me is hollow, sir, and I will not have that changed." Ichigo stated defiantly.

The old man opened his eyes to the man, "back talk will not be permitted."

Strong waves of reiatsu began bearing down on all of the captains in the room, which made them wish that they were not on the orange-haired man's side if it would cost them to lose the air in their lungs from the old man. Kurosaki Ichigo was the most affected by this because of the intent stare, but the reasons that supported his belief made him stand strongly against it to prove that he would not back down when it meant the lives of innocent others in Soul Society. Once seeing that all of his powerful and threatening reiatsu peering upon the stubborn fifth captain was having no affect on him, the Commanding-General loosened up and the others regained their breaths slowly while he continued to have a staring contest. The elder's wise eyes stared at the young serious one in a battle of superiority for one side, and the truth that was held on the other side—the younger of the two knew that it was not his place to argue with this old guy, but he _**is**_ part hollow no matter what.

He began continuing because of this. "Training as much as possible while avoiding deaths of the shinigami in Soul Society would be a great success of its own, which would allow us to keep balance instead of letting it become corrupt from the enemy that we have yet seen."

Everyone became silent.

Kurosaki Ichigo then turned to everyone, "why does the Gotei 13 exist?"

So many eyes looked up at the orange-haired captain that was at the Commanding-General's left side when this question alone was enough to have them realize that he was indeed trying to keep everything sane—not just Soul Society, but the other plains as well. Kurotsuchi Mayuri reluctantly agreed to what the latest captain was asking them all, but he scoffed and turned his attention to somewhere else that would hopefully become more interesting so that he would have to speak out his opinion. The three older captains, Unohana Retsu, Kyouraku Shunsui, and Ukitake Juushirou, were all silent to the hidden truth of what came passed the fifth captain's lips; the Gotei 13 exists to keep peace and bring souls to Soul Society to continue life there. Komamura Sajin and Kuchiki Byakuya slowly began to understand why they were rather agreeable in the war when seeing the determinations that this man had in order to keep any shred of life and spirits in every world by continuing to defy their superior. Zaraki Kenpachi did not care what happened because he had joined so that he could fight instead of traveling, and because he knew that Kurosaki Ichigo was a great opponent to fight, there was no doubt in his mind that he would become stronger. Hitsugaya Toushirou and Soi Fon did not know what to think because they were somewhat caught in this stirring moment of adjusting to the reiatsu earlier; one of them understood what was going on, but the other was pretty much a complete blank about everything.

Ichigo turned to the old man, "soutaichou, it's obvious that we _**might**_ lose everything that everyone had worked so hard on, so if we train through any possible way, we might not lose anything." He tightened his fists as he added, "I see no point for why I was requested as a taichou of the Gotei 13 if we will only standby and watch those around us die and everything perishes."

"You are getting too emotional over such little things." The old man stated. "What say you all?"

"Kurosaki's plan is something I've come to agree with." Soi Fon stated while Komamura Sajin and Kuchiki Byakuya nodded in agreement with this, then she added. "As he said, we talked about it."

"Being emotional about what he does is what Ichigo-kun does best." Juushirou smiled warmly.

Shunsui hummed with interest, "isn't that why we had requested him to begin with?"

"Let him use cero on me, I'll get stronger when I deflect it." Kenpachi grinned widely.

"Yes…" Mayuri spoke cockily, "I have no objections to his procedures either."

Retsu added softly, "his way is actually reassuring, he is more concerned of lives."

Toushirou did not speak—he could not, he was confused about all of this. "…"

"Very well, it seems that the majority has spoken." The Commanding-General slammed his staff against the flooring. "You are in charge of preparing for this war, Kurosaki taichou," He announced coolly. "Once a month you will discuss all conditions towards me, is that understood?"

"B—" Ichigo cut himself of from faltering at the announcement and gritted, "yes sir, thank you."

* * *

><p>"You bastard," Hitsugaya Toushirou called out angrily after the meeting was over and everyone but himself went to their own units to do their reports for the day, "when did you make the time in <em><strong>two<strong>_ days to make a meeting behind my back as well as soutaichou?!"

"I requested a gathering between myself and the other taichou for a drink." Ichigo replied quietly.

"That's your big excuse?" He glared angrily, feeling like he wanted to fight. "Why didn't you tell—"

"I only had time to explain everything to Unohana-san this morning, I was going to tell you tonight."

"Make me look like a fool again in a meeting and I swear I'll kill you." The little one threatened.

"By you? Fine, I didn't want to become in charge of this war that's coming." His eyes closed softly.

"Then why is it you preached to us about the—" Toushirou's mouth was cover by his hand.

"Yo, Momo! How was training with the boys!" Ichigo asked brightly.

Momo frowned, "did Shiro-chan say he would… kill you? Did he really say that?"

He smiled sheepishly and removed his hand from Toushirou's mouth, "well…"

"Shiro-chan!" She called out to the white-haired boy. "Did you really say that?!"

Toushirou looked to the ground in shame and answered, "yes I did, Hinamori."

"Why would you say such a cruel thing! Shiro—!" The lieutenant was interrupted.

"Shi-chin had a bad morning Momo," Ichigo patted her head, "he's just grouchy."

"But he shouldn't be saying such terrible things to you!" She was about to cry.

"I deserved to be yelled at by him." The orange-haired captain smiled softly and placed his hand down, "anyway, I have to talk with some others starting with Renji in the sixth squad since his unit is next door and all." He waved at her, "see ya. Daichi, Machi, let's get going!"

"Yes sir!" The twins hopped on his shoulders to sit comfortably.

"Shi-chin, quit dawdling, you got reports to do!" Ichigo called out.

Toushirou's cheeks tinted red, "it's at least 'Hitsugaya' to you!"

"Daddy, he's yelling at his superior!" The twins stated together.

"He's not my superior you brats!" He glared at them furiously.

"I am for the next fifty years." Ichigo stated. "See ya."

Momo looked to Toushirou, "he's your superior for fifty years?"

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo took his time getting to the office where Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji were most likely doing work or reports because there was no way that a noble captain would waste his breath by explaining what would happen in the future. Already the Kurosaki twins were up and off his shoulders so that they could walk behind him respectfully—it was actually really surprising of how sharp they were about all of this stuff, it was probably because of who their dads were. It was a little saddening that they did not like their white-haired father as much as their orange-haired father, but he could not hold it against them because of what happened in their world; he had to change it in this world by keeping the tenth squad captain alive.<p>

Ichigo knocked on the door, "its Kurosaki."

"Enter." Byakuya called out, so he opened it.

"I need to borrow Renji for interrogation."

"Anything else, sir?" He replied stoically.

The orange-haired captain sighed, "so that's how it's going to be?" '_Bastard,'_ he thought to himself as he slipped his hands in his sleeves, "actually, now that you mention it, I was wondering if you figure out which level your squad would seem more fitted for against the Guerrero." With that said, his attention turned to the lieutenant of the sixth squad, "Renji, come with us. It won't be long."

"_**Us**_?" Abarai Renji asked as he blinked confusedly.

"You brought your sons as well?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo scratched his head, "I don't see why not."

"_**S-Sons**_?!" Renji stared at the orange-top widely.

"Then will it really be about these _Guerrero_, sir?"

"I didn't say we'd discuss that." He replied softly.

Byakuya returned to the reports now, "very well."

Ichigo looked to the ground, "I would've declined the position if I had a choice, but to back down at that moment, there was nothing that I could do but accept it because of my actions." He hummed with interest, "the ryoka in me is still as ignorant as ever I suppose." Finally, his attention went to the lieutenant once more, "alright Renji, let's go. As I said, this won't take long."

"S-Sure… Kurosaki… taichou…" Renji replied confusedly.

The sixth squad lieutenant confusedly followed the fifth squad captain out of the office quietly with a little suspicious towards the tone of voice between him and the sixth squad captain, something must have happened in that meeting, something big. Ichigo stopped at the door to allow Renji to exit before him as he closed the door behind the two of them once they left the office, and almost instantly it seemed that the Kurosaki twins began sitting on the lieutenant's shoulders. Renji began to panic when the two rascals jumped on his shoulders and almost fell over due to the surprise, so the two hopped down with a cool smirk that said how they did not do anything and followed their father as soon as they were all told to come with him. The four of them walked down the hallways and out of the place to go on a walk which started to make the red-haired man a little bit nervous about his friend who was not really acting like himself for the moment, and jumped when called.

"Renji, are you worried about something?" Ichigo asked.

This made him falter and frown, "something's got you going."

"Daddy, do you want us to leave?" Daichi asked curiously.

"It seems that you want to be serious." Machi added quietly.

"Whichever is fine," Ichigo stated, "go on; go pester Momo."

"Kay." The twins then vanished from their sight in an instant.

"S-So they're really your kids?" Renji asked. "The white—"

"I'll explain about them after I get the information I need from you, supposing that you have any to give though." Ichigo sighed and leaned against a tree calmly, "but I suppose I'll break it down for you since I'm the one in 'charge' for preparations, and Byakuya has no real intention of letting you know about it yet because you're one of the survivors during the time." He scratched the bridge of his nose in annoyance when seeing a dumbfounded look on the lieutenant's face. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that you don't sound like yourself." Renji scratched the back of his head.

"There's going to be a blood bath within fifty years," he cut to the chase, "within a couple decades, there's going to be a war unlike the one with Arrancar, and not as many people are going to live."

His eyes widened at this and took a step back, "y-you can't be serious, how do you know this?!"

"We received a message about it, and we're sure that it's valid." The orange-haired man stated.

Renji looked down in thought and spoke quietly, "Rukia almost died… me and Ishida too…"

"Hmm…" he hummed at this and replied, "I want to prevent as many deaths, so I need your help."

Surprised that a taichou would say this, he beamed with excitement, but then slyly grinned when a thought occurred to him. "So the big bad taichou need help from the itty bitty fukutaichou?"

"We're losing the war fifty years from now, half the taichou are killed, and only _**three**_ fukutaichou are alive, or at least… they were when we received the message about two or three weeks ago."

"Tch," Renji crossed his arms, "you know I'll do whatever it takes to kick the enemies' ass!"

"Good, that's the confidence I needed to hear." He sighed softly with a relaxed smile.

"So what do you need from me? I'm ready for some action!" The lieutenant was pumped up.

Ichigo glared and kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall on the ground. "You're ready, huh?"

"Hey! T-That was a cheap shot! I wasn't even ready!" His form jumped back up to its feet.

"So you're _**not**_ ready?" He then started, "I know from experience that you're strong, Renji."

Nervous about his tone, the redhead tried joking, "you ain't getting all mushy on me, are ya?"

"Like I said, I'm in charge of preparations, and because I know you can do bankai," Ichigo looked at Renji with an amused smile as he continued, "I would like for you to join us in the front when we fight the stronger opponents," he _now_ joked, "unless you're scared of how powerful—"

"I'll fight with you!" Renji interrupted seriously. "You can count on me Kurosaki taichou!"

The orange-haired captain sighed and offered his hand, "glad to hear it, Abarai fukutaichou."

Snorting, he took his hand and shook it, "yeah, you better be glad to hear it, _**Ichigo**_."

"Kurosaki taichou!" A messenger appeared. "Yamamoto soutaichou would like to see you."

"Alright, I'll go in a minute." Ichigo stated—practically swaying the message aside just now.

The man was startled. "Uh, sir, he… he would like to see you immediately, those are my orders."

"I understand, I have something to ask this fukutaichou, and then I'll head over." He explained.

"K-Kurosaki taichou, I would be disobeying my orders if you don't leave right now… please—"

"I'll be there in a minute!" Ichigo roared angrily, his reiatsu beaming down on the messenger.

"Y-Yes sir!" The messenger squeaked in fright, and dashed away when the pressure was gone.

"Jeez, messengers like that are a pain in the ass." He mumbled in annoyance with a low growl.

"So you're not happy being in charge?" Renji asked nervously; hoping not to receive the yelling.

"Not really," the orange-haired captain sighed while scratching his head.

He was trying not to purposely scare the crap out of the messenger that was only doing his job, but one person could only take so much persistence before getting agitated, not to mention that those idiots never knew when to back off. The two men who were standing in silence for a couple of seconds were then graced with the appearance of the second squad captain, Soi Fon, but so long as it was not another messenger pleading him to head over to the Commanding-Generals' office, it did not matter. Her eyes were glued with Ichigo's for a few seconds before acknowledging Renji's existence and she crossed her arms to glare at the lieutenant—obviously, she wanted to have a private conversation with the captain of the fifth squad as well. However, before anyone could attack anyone for whatever reason either had, the orange-haired captain walked in front of the red-haired lieutenant to protect him from the raven-haired captain's menacing glared, and she eased.

"Something wrong Soi Fon?" Ichigo asked calmly.

She huffed and looked away, "I have an idea to help us."

"I just informed Renji so he would be on the front line with us."

Her attention went to him in surprise. "You're allowed to do that?"

The fifth captain shrugged, "I don't see why not, he's a good fighter."

Soi Fon became serious. "When you're done talking to him—"

"I have a meeting right now though." He frowned apologetically.

"Well, then after that, come find me so I can offer up my idea, fool."

His frowned lightened to a grin, "sure, I'll remember to do that."

The second captain nodded and turned away, "you better."

"Yes, yes." He sighed and she vanished with a flash step.

Renji grinned widely, "I think she's got a thing for you."

Ichigo looked at him, "Renji, do you know anyone else who can use bankai?"

* * *

><p>It was either a three or four hour meeting between him and the old Commanding-General; there were no breaks, and certainly no interruptions because the matter just happened to be so serious right now, and he understood that. Ichigo had to tell him everything that he knew and what all of his opinions were with the information that had been given to him, and was only thankful that the old man just kept quiet while listening to every word intently. Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni was patient with every step of the strategy that was rundown by him and was impressed that all of this had been given real thought of within the small amount of weeks that they had known about it. Nevertheless, it seemed that he had to keep a good distance from the paperwork that had given every little detail of the Guerrero for a while; apparently, the old man was a little worried that his little captain would break through mental trauma if he continued on this path. That is why he was being sent to the human world for two months as a break, which really, <em><strong>really<strong>_, pissed him off; but he accepted the order anyway and requested to take the twins and another person with him because of this, and it was granted. What a pain that was going to be though—going back to the human world to see all of his friends with kids and stuff, it made him wonder if Ishida Uryuu ever hooked up with Inoue Orihime yet because Arisawa Tatsuki was so damn protective of her, even through college. The thought of college brought back a lot of memories and remembered how he was trying to follow his father's footsteps by doing something that involved medical business, but boy that was such a long time ago—his sister's should be in college right about now actually.

Ichigo chuckled calmly as he walked towards the second squad's unit, "Toushirou's going to be pissed off if he finds out about this." He sighed and rubbed his neck lightly, "despite how cold he can be, he tends to get hot headed over the little things now that I think about it."

His target was spotted, training of course.

'_Well, here goes nothing.' _Ichigo called and waved once at her, "hey Soi Fon, not busy are you?'"

The captain stopped training and turned to him, "Kurosaki, did your meeting _just_ end right now?"

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head, "Jii-san wants to send me over to the human world."

"But you're the one in charge of this—" Soi Fon stopped when hearing him sigh in annoyance.

"He's just doesn't want me to get obsessed," his lips curved into a smile, "but I have an offer."

One of her eyebrows rose suspiciously at him and crossed her arms, "an offer, huh?"


End file.
